Titanium alloys and fiber composites are the benchmark classes of materials for fan and compressor blades in commercial airline engines. One reason for the materials being so broadly adopted is that regulations require an engine in commercial service to be capable of ingesting birds while allowing for continued operation or safe and orderly shutdown of that engine. Another reason is that the blades must resist cracking from nicks and dents caused by small debris such as sand and rain. Engines with titanium fan blades as well as certain reinforced fiber composite fan blades with adhesively bonded metallic leading edge sheaths are the only ones that currently meet these criteria.
While titanium blades are relatively strong and light in weight, composite blades offer sufficient strength and a significant weight savings over titanium. However, composite blades are expensive to process. Further, due to their relatively low strain tolerance, composite blades require a greater thickness than otherwise equivalent metal blades to meet bird strike requirements. Greater blade thickness reduces fan efficiency and offsets a significant portion of weight savings from using composite materials.